


I made galehk smut in ai dungeon

by orphan_account



Series: Shit Made In AI Dungeon [2]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, And tags are hard, Badly Written Smut, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Chubby Reader, Come Inflation, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Fucked Silly, God I HATE THIS SO MUCH, Hahahhahaha no💖, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, No Beta Reader We Die Like My Sanity, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot? We Only Have Straight Up PORN Here!, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulging, The Author Regrets Everything, The reader is AFAB but i changed it so no other gender is specified, Troll Anatomy (Homestuck), What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, ai generator, anatomy?, baddly written, i apologize fellow galehk lovers, minor degrading, nonbinary reader, tittys are sucked, trans reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i remembered you can make horny shit in ai dungeon and i decided to test it out. i regret it-This was made out of boredom, i though it was funny, it probably isnt, and i am sorry to anyone and everyone who reads this.If you are 18+ and feel uncomfortable reading smut made by a minor, please click off of this.
Relationships: Galekh Xigisi/Reader
Series: Shit Made In AI Dungeon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093700
Comments: 21
Kudos: 8





	I made galehk smut in ai dungeon

Your name is (Y/N) , and you are dating the indigo blooded troll known as Galekh Xigisi. He's strong, and much bigger than you. right now, you are standing outside his door, about to ask him a serious question.

> You knock on his door, nervously.  
You knock on the door with all your might. It takes several tries before you manage to get it open. "Galekh?" you call out in a whisper.  
Your boyfriend, Galehk, peers his head from a corridor. "Ah, (Y/N)!" He smiles. "I'm so glad you're here!" he leans down and kisses your cheek. "Would you mind waiting in the lab for a moment? I need to finish something up here."  
You nod. "Of course." You step inside, and look around.  
You sit on a seat, and wait a while. after a bit, Galehk comes back and kisses your cheek again.

> You say "So.. uhm.. can i ask you a question?"  
You aren't sure you want to ask him, but if you don't get it out, you're going to die.  
"Of course." He grins.  
"Well... this is kind of embarrassing..."

> You say "Do you want to have sex?"  
You're surprised when you actually utter this question, but it's out now.  
"Ah.. Yes?" He looks slightly shocked.  
'W-wait, really?" You look at your boyfriend, your face flushed with red.  
"Yes, really." He smiles.  
This is a simple yes or no question.

> You say "Oh, uhm, okay. But we're like, diffrent species. I'm a human, and you're a troll. and you're much.. (gulp) bigger than me."

"Well, I've been studying some of the human biology books you gave me. I understand how your specie's biology works pretty well." Galehk leaned in. "I'd love to do a more hands on study."  
"Uh huh..." You nod eagerly, though you don't know why.  
Your boyfriend stands up and pulls off his shirt. "I'll do it."  
His muscles are rippling under his skin.  
You become even more flustered. You shyly unbutton your shirt, revealing your chest.  
Galehk stares at your breasts in a bit of surprise. He grabs one in his hand and gasps a little. "It's... so soft..."  
Your boyfriend cups your face with his hands. A finger traces down your cheekbone, to your chin, then back up to your hairline. Then, he leans in and kisses you once again.  
You kiss back, moaning as he continues to grope your chest, melting into him. You pull him closer.  
He pulls away from the kiss and starts to suck on your tit. "My gosh, it's so soft..." Galehk mutters, as he gropes the other breast.  
You squeak and moan, running your hands through his hair and rubbing the base of his horns.  
He pulls away, and slides off your sweatpants and underwear. he looks at your slit, already dripping wet. He takes an experimental lick, and you drop your head back, moaning. He begins to lick and suck on your slit, occasionally darting his tongue into your hole.  
You grab his horns, beginning to hump towards his mouth. You can feel yourself nearing climax.  
You let out a pleased yelp as you feel his tongue lick at your clit. "A-ah.... more..." you mutter, absolutely flustered. He begins to eat your pussy harder, as you grind your hips against his face.  
You hump his mouth one last time as you cum all over his face. Galehk licks it up, and whipes some off his chin. "Gog, you taste absolutely delicious." Galehk says, a bit dazed.  
after panting a bit, you realize that his pants seemed to be stained with a slight blue. 'U-uhm... do you want me to suck you off to?"  
He seems to think for a moment, before nodding.  
"Yes."  
Galehk stands up, and turns his back to you.  
He unbuckles his pants, and pulls down his boxers, turns around and leans up against the table. You see, instead of a penis, a large indigo tentacle thats extremely big, especially around the base. it seems to be dripping with some sort of goo-like cum. at the tip of the tentache is a spike, and a small eye at the tip of that spike.  
"Oh god..." you mutter.  
"We don't have to if you don't want to."  
"A-ah, no, it's okay. It's just..." You lick your lips and gulp. "Really, really big."  
Galehk chuckles. "I've received compliments like that before."  
You gently grab it, and begin to suck at the tip. You feel slightly weird, but as your boyfriends begins to throb in your direction, you begin to get enjoyment out of it.  
"Slow does it." He says.

> You take a bit more into your mouth, stroking what doesn't fit.

You eventually fit in most of it. you begin to bob your head up and down, watching as Galehk falls apart and begins to moat, gently thrusting in your direction.  
"A-ah, yes, thats good..." he snakes his hand into your hair, begining to control your head. he begins to thrust faster into your mouth, moaning and groaning. You gag a bit, but not to much. you can tell your doing good though, as he begins to get closer.

> You rub his a bit, and moan.

"A-ah.... shit..." He lets out, and you feel his hot liquid hit the back of your throat and slide down your throat.  
It's thick and sticky, and tastes like a sweet blueberry. There's a lot, about a bucket ton, so much you gag. you swallow most of it, but the rest dribbles down your chin onto the floor.  
"Fuck, that was good." He mutters, as his tentacles slowly pull out of your mouth.  
"Was it good for you too?" you ask with a cheeky grin.  
He smirks.  
You nervously get up, and slide yourself on the table. You get some lube from your bag, cover your fingers with it and begin prepping yourself.  
"Stop." You hear, and freeze.  
"Did I say you could touch yourself?"

> You say "A-ah, uhm, n-no?"

He stands up, and you look up. He towers over you, a massive slab of muscle and hair.  
"I said I don't want to hear about how good you feel. I said stop."

> You say "W-well, what are you gonna d-d-do about it?"  
He grabs your wrist, and raises your arm. He presses his cock against your slit, and begins rubbing himself against you.  
"Like this, bitch. I'm gonna fuck you like the bitch you are."  
You whimper. You've never seen Galehk this commanding. it's so unexpected. but its so sexy at the same time.  
You wrap your big thighs around his tentacle, leaning back a bit.  
Galehk all of a sudden grabs your legs and spreads them open as you let out an alarmed squeak.  
he eases himself in, slowly pushing his large tentacle into you. It stings a bit, but the pleasure is intense and it only takes a few seconds for him to be all the way inside.

> You say "You're so big and so thick, ah.."

You look down to see a small bulge on your stomach area. wow, its that big.  
Galehk begins pounding into you, your stomach bulging a bit as you grow accustomed to his size. You wrap your arms around him, the other using his shoulder blades for support.

> You say "M-more, more! o-oh goooosshh!!!"

Galehk sets up a steady rhythm of in and out, just as you get accustomed to his size, his tentacles begin to throb and pulse with each thrust. You can feel his body begin to twitch.  
You begin to thrust into him, moaning everytime he thrusts. Galehk leans in and starts whispering into your ear.  
"I'm gonna make you scream so loud, you're gonna wake the dead." he snarls.  
He smacks your ass a bit, making you yelp in suprise. It feels good though, and you push him to do it again.  
"Yeah, scream for me."  
He starts really hitting you hard in the ass, as you find yourself being shoved into a world of pleasure.  
He thrusts into one more time before filling you up with his indigo slurry.  
He pulls completely out, and you see a glob of indigo cum come out of your slit.  
He slowly withdraws out of you, leaving your legs feeling like jelly.  
After a minute of the mouth of you catching your breath, he squeezes your thigh. "You ready for Round 2?"  
You really didn't expect it, but you nod eagerly.  
His head goes in between your thighs, right near your slit. "W-wait, Gal, t-t-there's still slurry in me."  
He starts to lick your slit, and you feel a strange sensation. "Oh fuck!" you shout in ecstasy, and that's enough for him to know he hit the right spot.  
Galehk begins to eat you out, swallowing some of his slurry in the process. He begins to really enjoy himself, licking and sucking on your clit. After a few minutes of this, you feel you're about to reach your second peak.  
"Ah! Shit! I'm gonna..."  
"Come on, sweetheart." Galehk mutters. "Cum."  
You scream as you climax, and he swallows all your sweet honey.  
"Ah, what a good person. and you know what good people get?" He smirks.  
"U-uh, what?" you say, a bit confused.  
"A treat!"

You feel yourself get lifted up, and all of a sudden you're on your knees. "Now suck." Galehk says demandingly, shoving his big blue tentacle in front of your face.  
You look up at him as you wrap your lips around the tip of it. He grabs your head with one hand, gently rubbing it with his other and pushing his fuckstick further down your throat.  
"Ah!"  
He begins thrusting into your mouth, as you breath out of your nose. You feel like you're gonna throw up, but you knew this was a possibility, so you're not faking puking.  
Galehk pushes himself all the way inside, making you gag.  
after a while, you feel the tentacle throb as the slurry shoots down your throat again. this time, you swallow it all.  
"Good baby." He smiles, setting you down on the ground.  
You notice your stomach has changed shape a bit. is that a small bump?  
Galek grins at you.  
"Come up here, sit on my thigh." He pats his muscular thigh.  
You place your foot on his leg, leaning over to sit properly onto it. He gently shoves your face in between his large pecs.  
You sit down on it, wrapping your legs around his waist.  
"Now... eat."  
You begin to suck on his nipples, hearing him moan and groan as you do. you grind on his thigh, loving the friction.  
"Oh fuck, that's good." He mutters.  
You continue for a while, licking and sucking on his nipples.  
"Hng, I can feel your thighs, your ass... Fuck, you're a sexy bitch."

> You give a long lick to one of his nipples.  
You grab one of his nipples with your mouth, gently sucking on it. You can feel his reaction as the entire shaft twitches in delight.  
Then, something happens that you didn't expect.  
Some sort of light lactaion starts to leak from his nip that tastes the same as his slurry. It's sweet, and runs down your throat.  
"Uhn, good..." Galek moans, as the light liquid continues to fall from his nip.  
you look him in the eyes as you contiue sucking it, and see a indigo flush across his stone grey face. It's fascinating to suck on his nip like this.  
Suddenly, a bunch of lactation spirts out of his pec and straight into your mouth. you swallow all of it, and bring your mouth away, slowly.  
You look up at him as you lap up the remaining milk. You can see the euphoria in his eyes, and feel elated yourself.

"God, you're so warm.." He mutters.  
"So is this what it feels like?"  
He runs his hands through your hair, pulling your head in close as he whispers into your ear.  
"I'm going to fill you up with so much slurry you won't be able to walk anymore, got it?" Galehk says.  
you nod, and he carries you upstairs to a bedroom. he throws you onto the light indigo sheets gently.  
Galehk squeezed your breast. "You're so plump and soft and warm.... i've never seen anything like it." He says, staring at your chest.  
Suddenly, he kisses your lips as he pushes your legs apart with his knee.  
"Ready to be filled up?" He asks, grinning wickedly.  
"Do it..."  
He thrusts into you roughly, forcing you to take all of his large, girthy bulge. you gasp as you feel yourself being stretched wider than you ever have.  
He begins sucking on your tit as he thrusts into you even harder. your stomach turns as you feel your belly starting to fill up.  
You gasp, "I'm.. I'm really full..."  
"That's the first level, baby." He chuckles.  
for the next few hours, he fucked you hard and filled you all the way up. Eventually, he had you riding on his tentacle, your stomach plum from all the slurry released into you.  
He began to suck on one of your tits, as you rode him more and more.  
"Good kitty, a-ah, taking all of my thick, thick bulge with no hesitation." He says, grinning, as he fast flicks your nipple.  
The tentacle rubbing against your legs begins to rub your crotch, as you feel a strange sensation building up once again.  
He sucks more on your tit, and soon enough, a gentle stream of milk starts to come out of it. he sucks harder, and the milk squirts out of your titty and into his mouth.  
You cum again, and you snake your fingers through your boyfriend's hair as he drinks your tit milk.  
He thrusts one last time, and fills you up again. He pulls out, and you collapse onto the bed.  
"Fuck, that was intense." He grunts.  
"Glad you enjoyed it, then." You pant, feeling the energy draining from your body.  
Galehk carries you into his bathroom, and runs a hot bath for you. he begins to clean you off.  
He leaves for a second, and then grabs a bucket. he sits you on the edge of the bath, and pushes down on your stomach. all of the slurry starts to leak into the bucket, until theres barely any left, and your stomach looks normal.  
He lifts you up, and tosses you onto the bed. Your stomach is slightly tender, but other than that, Fine. "There, all done for today." He says.  
He cuddles up to you and then you both doze off, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> ushy gushy my pussy he come and take him a lookie


End file.
